Perfect
by GinnyPotterr
Summary: AU. One Shot. Drinny. "She was amazing, funny, kind, smart, beautiful, and he was positive he could keep that list going all day. She never seemed to believe the compliments he told her, but they were all true. Ginny Weasley was everything, and he loved her." Draco and Ginny's first Valentine's Day together. Pretty sappy, I have to admit, but very cute and fluffy.


**A/N: My second Drinny fanfic! My first one is Draco and Ginny's first Christmas together at the Weasley household. I don't think it's as good as this one, but that's for you guys to decide. Anyway, I hope this story is at least half decent. Also, sorry about any punctuation mistakes... punctuation is not my thing (sadly). Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story besides the plot! Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling!**

He paced the jewelry shop over and over again, trying to decide exactly what to get. He wanted it to be fancy, but not too fancy, expensive, and it just needed to be . . . perfect. But what piece of jewelry was perfect for the girl who meant everything to him? Nothing seemed to be perfect enough for her. She was perfect in every single way, no matter how much she tried to tell him she wasn't. She was amazing, funny, kind, smart, beautiful, and he was positive he could keep that list going all day. She never seemed to believe the compliments he told her, but they were all true. Ginny Weasley was everything, and he loved her.

He loved her . . .

Draco Malfoy loved Ginny Weasley.

Running his hands through his hair in frustration, Draco turned back to the case of jewelry. Picking out jewelry wasn't his thing, but he hoped he picked out the right thing. There was too many to choose from, and none of them seemed right. Angry at himself and the jewelry store, Draco quickly walked up to the shop owner.

"Excuse me, do you have any other options?" He asked, his eyes running over all the other cases to make sure he hadn't missed anything. The shop owner adjusted the black tie that was tied around his neck, then smiled at Draco.

"Shopping for that special someone?" The owner asked.

Draco averted his gaze back at the shop owner. "Yes," He replied. This man was already testing his patience. He didn't have time to be asked obvious questions. Valentine's day was the following day and he needed to give Ginny her gift then. He hadn't been able to make up his mind when he had come in last, but now he was being forced to.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I need something perfect. She's not just a 'special someone', she's more than that. She's flawless, she's wonderful, and I just really care about this girl more than anything."

The shop owner just smiled and gestured Draco to follow him to the back room. The back room was small, but decorated quite nicely. There was only one glass case there, and it only held a small amount of jewelry. The owner quickly pulled out a silver necklace, Draco was sure that he had never seen anything so sparkly, and he was quite sure that Ginny wouldn't like it.

"How about this?" The owner asked, holding the expensive necklace out towards Draco.

Draco upturned his nose in dislike. He knew her, and he knew she liked more simple things. Despite how nice the necklace was, he knew it wasn't just right for Ginny. "No thanks, it's nice, though."

The owner simply nodded, and quickly picked up a silver and blue bracelet. Most of the bracelet was dark blue, Ginny's favorite color, but the blue beads were connected by a silver connector. It was quite simple, but still elegant.

"It's . . . perfect." Draco grinned at the thought of giving the bracelet to Ginny. He was sure she was going to love it, and the thought of Ginny happy made himself happy. He couldn't explain it, but Ginny's happiness meant everything to him, and he was quite positive that he'd do everything to make her happy.

* * *

A line of rose petals was quite cliche, Draco knew this for a fact, but he had to admit it was romantic. Starting outside of their apartment and leading to the park was the longest line of rose petals he had ever seen. At the end of the rose petals was a soft, blue blanket spread out and a picnic basket. He was nervous, what if Ginny didn't follow the roses? What if she didn't want to have a picnic with him?

Half an hour later Ginny showed up, holding the note he had left her. Her smile turned into a grin when she saw him standing next to the picnic he had set up, holding a full bouquet of roses and wearing an expensive, black tuxedo. He grinned back at her, gesturing her to come over to him. Her grin grew wider and she ran over, her ginger hair flowing behind her. As she grew nearer to him, she didn't slow down and, before he knew what was happening, she had tackled him to the ground with a hug. The bouquet of roses flew from his hands as he fell.

"Excited, are you?" He questioned, readjusting her position on his chest.

She laughed, and Draco was convinced that it was the most beautiful sound anyone could ever hear. "Definitely," Ginny spoke, rolling off his chest and onto the grass next to him. "No guy has ever done anything this cute or romantic for me before."

Draco turned his head to face her, but she was staring up at the sky. It was a beautiful day out, despite being February. What little snow they had gotten had already melted away, but the air and the ground they were laying on were quite chilly.

"And why not? You deserve something like this," He commented, smiling at her.

She smiled back, softly. "You're too good to me."

"I know," He sarcastically replied.

She fake scoffed, and roughly hit his shoulder before she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Ouch." He feigned hurt, sticking his bottom lip out in a pouting manner.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, but grinned none-the-less. "So, what kind of food did you bring in that gigantic picnic basket?"

"You'll just have to find out," Draco replied, getting up off the ground. "But first," He held out his hand to help her up. "I need to give you your Valentine's present."

"Oh, really?" She asked, a playful look in her eyes. She took his hand and stood up with his help. "And what might that be?"

Draco pulled the white jewlery box out of his coat pocket. His hands began to slightly shake, slightly enough that Ginny didn't really notice it. What if he told her how he felt, but she didn't feel the same way? What if he told her and she laughed right in his face? He knew the world was full of 'what if's' and that, if he didn't do it, he would probably never know how things would work out. Running a hand through his blond locks nervously, he forced himself to look his girlfriend in the eye.

"Ginny, I-." He couldn't finish the sentence. All of the 'What if's' wouldn't leave his mind. What if she hated him? What if she broke up with him and went back to dating Potter? Or, even worse, what if she left him to go date Longbottom? He shuddered at the very thought. He knew if he didn't say it now, he probably would never get himself to say it. He took a deep breath. The cold, February air filled his lungs as a fresh wave of courage surged through him. "Ginny, I- I love you," He whispered, forcing himself to look into those chocolate brown eyes he loved so much.

Ginny looked shocked, to say the least. Her eyes searched his, looking to see if he was lying. She could tell he wasn't. Draco Malfoy loved her? Draco Malfoy loved her. Her eyes began to fill with tears, happy tears, as she covered her mouth with her hand. Draco loved her. He really did.

"Oh no, you're crying, I shouldn't have- I'm sorry I- I'm such an idiot, I knew you wouldn't. . ."

"I love you, too," Ginny finally spat the words out, interrupting Draco's rambling. "I love you so much, Draco."

Draco stood there for a moment, seemingly digesting what she had said. After a few moments, but what really felt like hours to both of them, he grinned at her before enveloping her in a kiss.

Once they pulled away, Draco handed Ginny her present. She quickly opened it, and pulled out the blue bracelet Draco had bought her the day beforehand. She covered her mouth with her hand, again, shocked at how beautiful _and expensive _the gift was. It had to be the most expensive gift anyone had ever gotten her, maybe excluding the present Draco had gotten her for the past Christmas. Of course, she honestly didn't care about how much it cost, she cared that it had come from his heart.

"I love it so much," She spoke, happiness practically oozing from her voice. She quickly put the bracelet on her wrist, smiling at how perfect it seemed to look.

"Well, how about we get started on this picnic, it's starting to get cold out here," Draco suggested, his grin never parting his lips.

"Who has a picnic in February, anyway?" Ginny laughed, joking around.

Draco laughed, but didn't say anything back. He couldn't help but admire how amazing she was. Her skin shined brightly, her eyes sparkled with happiness, and her voice . . he always swore he could listen to her talk all day long. He knew he was probably sounding like a broken record at this point, but she was completely and utterly perfect in every way possible.


End file.
